


Candles in the dark: poems of life.

by TayBartlett9000



Category: Original Work
Genre: Childhood, Family, Feelings, Friendship, Gen, Hope, Poetry, Pride, hopeful, imagery., inner thoughts, life - Freeform, positivity, remembering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8547466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TayBartlett9000/pseuds/TayBartlett9000
Summary: This is a collection  of poems about life, both positive and negative aspects but mostly positive. Most will  rhyme but all will contain imagery. I hope you enjoy.





	1. Friends.

Friends.

 

Friends are like the mountains,

We cannot push them away no matter how hard we try.

Friends are like our pets,

They are loyal to us always and  they never ask why.

Friends are like a river,

 Their loving kindness knows no end.

Friends are like a winding road,

Joy and laughter around  every bend.

Friends are like a candle,

The light of their friendship eclipses the dark.

Friends are like  the rising sun,

They  give us hope when times get hard.

Friends are like a simple melody,

They don’t need to say much,  because their love reaches far. 

Friends are like a fire,

Their warmth and companionship  reminds  us of   just how loved we are.


	2. By the light of a fire.

By the Light of a Fire.

 

When the night turns  dark and the cold winds blow,

I sit beside the fire’s glow,

A deep red jewel amidst dancing flames,

The heat of the fire and the  sweetness of dreams.

I dream of days of joy and laughter,

Of sheltering arms and cheerful banter,

Of childhood  memories so full of light,

A mother’s arms that hold us tight.

The cosy harth that beckons us home,

The safety and seclusion of our childhood bedroom,

The  films we watch on Christmas day,

The comfort that wipes our tears away.

 A kiss goodnight before going to bed,

Hot chocolate’s made and stories are read,

The sunny picnics on the beech,

The morels that you love to teach.  

The only ones who will never judge,

The people who will never  bear a grudge,

Are the  people who will always keep you safe,

Family, the best thing in life.


	3. Independence day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My thoughts on the Brexit vote. My opinion does not stem from any racist beliefs what so ever. Just pride for my country.

 Independence Day.

 

Raise your hands into the sky,

Sing and dance till sunrise,

Lift your flags and banners high,

For this country’s where freedom lies.

Dawn breaks  over our proud land,

The country slowly wakes,

The sun rises, the sky a blue band,

As the news across the country breaks.

Rejoice across our  country fare,

As bells of victory sound,

We are free to stand alone, as one,

Our heart beats, strong and  proud.

Today it marks a  historic day,

A day that changes all,

For Britain can now fly freely,

Planet Earth, hear our victory call.

 


	4. Iron cage.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My opinion on what society really is.

Iron Cage.

 

Imprisoned  behind invisible bars,

And  pockmarked by life’s social scars,

We all stand guilty of the same wish  for freedom,

From behind those bars, we wish beyond them.

 

Playing out our social role,

In ignorant bliss of the bells that toal,

For our eventual demise in society’s chains,

Unable to break free, we are forced to remain.

 

Though we may believe we have a choice,

To walk our own path and raise our own voice,

Society holds us in its grip,

Whilst it offers the elution that we can escape.

 

We may be free to aimlessly rome,

But  within invisible walls, where can we go,

For society’s prisoners, there is no free will,

For those who fight it, they are dealt nothing but ill.

 

Amidst  false hope we go on in delusions plentiful,

And somehow we forget that  we cannot escape the inevitable,

That society’s web has had us imprisoned from the start,

And from the cradle to the grave, we will all play our part.

 


	5. Master status.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poem about how my social science course at college has allowed me to find my place and identity within society.

Master status.

 

Lost in  the confusing web of the social world,

Wading through a tide of hopelessness,

Degection filled every waking hour,

As social normlessness reigned supreme.

 

Like a lost soul I wandered on through life,

In search of the pieces of myself that  had been stolen,

By the relentless   torrent of life’s experiences,

That leave marks beneath the skin, that will never heal.

 

In my muddled way I chose a path,

A room of  unknown students, unknown faces,

And took my place among the nameless  crowd,

And wondered where this road of  life would take me.

 

Two years on, I no longer recognise myself,

The shadow of my former self is gone,

The pieces I lost are coming back to me,

I’ve found where I belong, my identity,  my master status.

 

Within the field of the social sciences,

I may stand proud and hold my head up high,

And proclaim with  a degree of confidence,that I can now understand the science of human nature,

For  the words social scientist  equal my master status.


	6. Iluminations.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poem about spending Christmas with family.

Iluminations.

 

Songs of joy echo round these  walls,

A crackling fire as beyond the window, snow falls,

Lights upon the Christmas tree glow,

Sounds of laughter like  happy memories flow.

 

Cards on the  mantelpiece inscribed with best wishes from friends,

Leave a warm glow in your heart, a glow that can’t be quenched,,

Surrounded by family and the ones we love dear,

Cement this beautiful feeling of festive Christmas cheer.

 

With hope in our hearts for the  next year to come,

In a few short days, this year will be done,

But for now we bask in the joy and comradery, ,

Illuminating the world as we celebrate Christmas  with our family.


	7. Ring the Bells.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A philosophical poetic rant about the New Year and what 2017 could hold for us.

Ring the Bells.

 

A peeling of joyous rapture across the land,

Flocks of people, songs wrent the air,

Hands raised high in celebration and comradery,

As the bells for New Year’s day towl the hour.

 

Times long past have shown us much about life,

As another year is condemmed to  history’s page,

Another year has come to a close,

As we  look through the grey mist of Earth’s future.

 

Will we travel any closer to the stars of tomorrow?

Or will we descend into the darkness of political hate?

Will the shadows that hang above left from the previous year take hold?

And become something more than a  mear lerking worry?

 

As planet Earth stands on the   precipice of a new dawn,

We hold our very future in the palms of our hands,

 Be careful, human race, for a new year brings new choices,

But for now, ring the bells and be free to celebrate with carefree joy.


End file.
